Digital content creators may employ a variety of different formats in order to support output of digital content in a variety of different scenarios, such as for use in a webpage, mobile application, part of a presentation, for printing on a physical medium (e.g., publishing on paper), and so forth. To do so, digital content creators typically create source digital content through interaction with a content management system. The source digital content is then translated into a variety of different derived format versions to support output in these different usage scenarios.
A digital content creator, for instance, may first create the source digital content through interaction with a content management system that supports rich functionality usable to support display and further modification of the content, e.g., through use of layers as part of a Photoshop® Document (PSD) format. The content management system is then used to generate derived format versions to support output in different usage scenarios, such as to use a portable document format (PDF) or joint photographic experts group (JPEG) format for online use, a tagged image file format (TIFF) for publishing, and so forth. In this way, the different content format versions address storage and communication considerations of these scenarios as part of content consumption. The digital content versions are then disseminated to service provider systems for use, such as part of a webpage, for use in publishing, and so forth.
In some instances, the source digital content is also configured for multilingual use. However, the variety of different derived format versions may present a challenge for translation into different languages. A creative professional, for instance, may generate a banner as source digital content for a retail website through interaction with a content creation service. This source digital content is then used to generate derived format versions as previously described, which is then provided to a service provider system for dissemination to potential customers.
In order to support use of a different language, the service provider system may then wish to translate text included as part of the derived format version. However, in conventional techniques the service provider system typically does not have access to the source digital content nor a way or identifying the source digital content used to generate the derived format version. Consequently, the service provider system is typically forced to send the derived format version that is included as part of the retail website for translation, e.g., a derived format version as a JPEG. The text from the JPEG is then translated and embedded as part of the JPEG, which may result in noticeable artifacts, a diminished viewing experience, and is cumbersome to perform.